Degrassi's student's Songs
by FadamForever
Summary: A series of Song's describing Degrassi's student's. Adam/Fiona Bianca/Drew Eli/Clare *done*
1. Adam's song

Im so confused and i dont know what to do This body's not as straight as i'd like it to be.  
My hair my stomach my face My chest is such a discrace I dont like what ive got right here This is what gave God me its what i got to come and see Then i obviously dont like me This iisn't my body This is not me This isn't who i want to be My face my chest my legs he gets down on his knees and begs hes calls out to God And i pray Im not who i am today This is not me this is not my body Cant you see that im not this guy-ay Everyday its a struggle with who i am Thisn't isn't who i am And as hard as i try It can only make me cry Im so lost in the distance Ive haven't noticed the difference My face My chest My legs My Stomach my appendages Tis isn't my body this isn't my body And it dont matter i try so hard In the end we fought so hard And for you ill try to be Someone i dont ever want to see Im discusted by the look in my face My entire discrace And i feel like Ive got to many parts And maybe im missing two or three Can somebody cOME TRY AND Try to help me I dont like what i see This is not my body But its what god gave me This isnt what i wanna come and see This isn't what i want to be and and maybe all the faces that i see Wont be so mad at me IF i get short hair If i change my eyes to blue They wont get scaird But will you?  
this is not who i am And i am not proud I cant be who i want to be.  
and youll see me another day in the skys of grey Where you march away in the dawn of day This is not my body this is not my body This is not my body This isnt who im supposed to be.  
and i hope youll come and see me If im gone who would care If im dieng dont get scared Ill see you again But you wont see me my friend Youll see a guy in the end. 


	2. Bianca's Song

You've got me.  
but not for long.  
You see,  
you're not that strong

SO if YOU see ME and you want me, dont he-si-tate.  
Walk right up too me and take me.

IM BETTER THAN I SEEM,  
AND NO, I DONT LIKE ME,  
IVE NEVER LOVED NOBODY,  
BUT THEY'VE USED ME.  
AND I WONT PLAY IT SAFE,  
GOT TO STAY ON TOP,  
EVEN IF IT MEANS I HAVE TO GO LOW LOW LOW LOW SO LOW I DONT EVEN KNOW KNOW KNOW KNOW BUT YOU CAN SAVE ME FROM THIS MIS-ER-Y! ||:

Protect me Save me When your here then baby,  
im safe,  
im ok,  
dont worrrrrrrrrrrrrrry.

IM BETTER THAN I SEEM,  
AND NO, I DONT LIKE ME,  
IVE NEVER LOVED NOBODY,  
BUT THEY'VE USED ME.  
AND I WONT PLAY IT SAFE,  
GOT TO STAY ON TOP,  
EVEN IF IT MEANS I HAVE TO GO LOW LOW LOW LOW SO LOW I DONT EVEN KNOW KNOW KNOW KNOW BUT YOU CAN SAVE ME FROM THIS MIS-ER-Y! ||: 


	3. Clare's song

you've got pretty eyes.  
Thx. so ill see you around?  
Yes you will.

I still remember when we first met what you said to me i will never forget.

So if you have to test,  
test well,  
dont go to hell,  
ill never see you again,  
cause im an angel,

THEY SAY THAT YOU'RE A DEMON,  
AND IM A SAINT.  
BUT YOU MMAKE THE DIFFERENCE,  
ALL THE WAY,  
AND I KNOW YOU WONT GO TO HELL,  
AND LEAVE BEHIND YOUR ONE AND ONLY,  
ANGEL.

No no. no no.  
i know that you wont.  
no no. no no.  
Leave. me.

THEY SAY THAT YOU'RE A DEMON,  
AND IM A SAINT.  
BUT YOU MMAKE THE DIFFERENCE,  
ALL THE WAY,  
AND I KNOW YOU WONT GO TO HELL,  
AND LEAVE BEHIND YOUR ONE AND ONLY,  
ANGEL. ||: 


	4. Drew's Song

I made some mistakes in my life.  
ive got alot of pain around me.  
cant you see the fear in your eyes when you go behindthat door (door)

IM FLYIN'  
TRYIN'  
TO BE SOMEONE DENYIN'  
DEFYIN'  
YOU FROM ME.  
OH O OH O OH-OH.  
OOOOH

ill pull away from my thoughts all day.  
go away from my spot today.  
and i can see your body movin'  
hey tiny dancer still got those moves?  
im not feared by many others,  
but that doesn't mean there not scared.

IM FLIN'  
TRYIN'  
TO BE SOMEONE DENYIN'  
DEFYIN'  
YOU FROM ME-EE.  
OH O OH O OH-OH. 


	5. Eli's song

I see you walk in,  
I see you frightened,  
think that i am, afraid, but i am,  
anything but,  
cause i am, your batman.

SURE I WHERE ALL BLACK,  
RUMOR HAAS IT IM OBSESSED WITH DEATH BUT THATS NOT THE TRUTH,  
IM OBSESSED WITH YOU.  
SO DONT BE SCARED,  
IF I TWIRL YOUR HAIR,  
RUMOR HAS IT IM OBSESSED WITH DEATH,  
BUT THATS NOT THE TRUTH, IM OBSESSED YOU.

Cause i can be the guy,  
to watch you cry,  
in a romantic movie,  
you would be the girl,  
to shriek,  
in my cheek,  
only hold you closer.

SURE I WHERE I WHERE ALL BLACK,  
RUMOR HAS IT IM OBSESSED WITH DEATH,  
BUT THATS NOT TRUE,  
IM OBSESSED WITH YOU.  
SO DONT BE SCARED,  
IF I TWIRL YOUR HAIR,  
RUMOR HAS IT IM OBSESSED WITH DEATH,  
BUT THATS NOT TRUE,  
IM ONLY OBSESSED WITH YOU.

so watch out,  
if i leane a lil close,  
your like a mouse,  
quivering from a lion.  
ill chase you around,  
if i have too.  
you never make me frown its quite the other way around.

SURE I WHERE ALL BLACK,  
RUMOR HAS IT IM OBSESSED WITH DEATH,  
BUT THATS NOT TRUE,  
IM ONLY OBSESSED WITH YOU.  
SO DONT BE SCARED,  
IF I TWIRL YOU,  
RUMOR HAS IT IM OBSESSED WITH DEATH,  
BUT THATS NOT TRUE,  
IM ONLY OBSESSED WITH YOU. 


	6. Fiona's Song

Take another sip.  
Bite, my bottom lip.  
Make, my heart skip.  
Ill make your body rip,  
along with mine.

AND WHO KNOWS,  
IF YOU WERE DRUNK ALL THOSE TIMES,  
I COULD NEVER TELL,  
BEHIND YOUR CHAMPANGE EYES.  
AND WHO KNOWS,  
IF YOU WERE TELLING THE TRUTH,  
I COULD NEVER TELL,  
BEHIND YOUR CHAMPAGNE EYES.

grab another glass,  
walk straight pass, (me)  
and go and see what the future holds for you and me,  
you wont remember,  
trustme

AND WHO KNOWS,  
IF YOU WERE DRUNK ALL THOSE TIMES,  
I COULD NEVER TELL, BEHIND YOUR CHAMPANGE EYES.  
AND WHO KNOWS,  
IF YOU WERE TELLING THE TRUTH,  
I COULD NEVER TELL,  
BEHIND YOUR CHAMPAGNE EYES.

and what if i dont care,  
why do you get scared,  
go to straight to the fridge,  
instead of me.  
Im hear to talk,  
not here to walk,  
i am your rock,  
so come talk to me.

AND WHO KNOWS,  
IF YOU WERE DRUNK ALL THOSE TIMES,  
I COULD NEVER TELL, BEHIND YOUR CHAMPAGNE EYES.  
AND WHO KNOWS,  
IF YOU WERE TELLIN THE TRUTH,  
I COULD NEVER TELL,  
BEHIND YOUR CHAMPANGE EYES. ||: 


End file.
